Light The Way
by Falling2Fast
Summary: a story i made up, which spawned a larger story by one of my friends hhallh13. it was originally thought up as a group, then we decided to make up a lot of other characters and then it evolved from there, so here is the story that started it all
1. Chapter 1

[uChapter One: Beginnings[/u

"Man, I'm lost", says the kid, walking through the back-alleys of the City of Light," I think I took a wrong turn back at that street, oh well". He keeps walking, taking a side alley to the right and then another to the left.

Suddenly, he comes across a building covered in scaffolding.

"I wonder if they are building, oh well I need to get to the store and buy groceries or my mom will kill me", he hurries a bit. Then he sees a man walk out of the building to his right, "Excuse me sir, could you help me?"

The man turns towards the boy and asks," What seems to be the trouble?"

"I got lost, can you tell me how to get to the grocery store?"

"Hmmmm, maybe but first", says the man, suddenly brandishing a long silver knife, "but first you can help me by giving me all your money!"

"W-what?" whimpers the boy," bu-but I need that money for my family."

"Oh well, give it to me now!" yells the man, smiling wickedly.

"No!", screams the boy turning to try and run, unfortunately he didn't notice that there was another man behind him, holding a club.

"Now lets try that again," says the man with the knife, kicking the defenseless kid, "give me the money!"

"Oooff!" the kid coughs, getting kicked in the stomach, then starts to cry.

"Hahahahaha, this is fun right?", the man laughs.

"STOP!", comes a voice.

"Huh, who said that?" asks the thief looking around for the source of the voice.

"I did," calls the voice, the group looks up and sees the source of the voice.

"No way, th-that's" stutters the thief, "The Crystal Defender, Barex!"

"Yes, now what seems to be going on here?" asks Barex.

"Oh nothing," says the thief ,trying to hide his knife, "we were just playing with the kid, right?"

"Doesn't look like alot of fun for the kid", calls Barex, jumping down from atop the building and landing, gracefully, behind the man with the club. Then Barex elbows the man squarely in the back of the head, knocking him unconscious.

"Ohhh," says the thief, "well it doesn't matter if you are the 'Crystal Defender', you're outnumbered"

Suddenly, a group of more men wielding numerous types of weapons appear behind Barex, surrounding him.

"Really?" says Barex, shifting his foot and stance, "Because I believe that YOU are outnumbered."

All of a sudden, shadows appear behind each man surrounding Barex. Then each man turns around and swings their weapons at the shadows, utterly destroying them, but then the shadows turn out to be mere statues that had somehow appeared behind them.

As the thieves were thoroughly distracted, Barex reached into his cloak and pulls out his hands, now adorned with two gauntlets. Quickly swinging his left arm, his hand is disconnected with his forearm, and attached to a chain that proceeds to swing in a wide arc, wrapping around the group of men and pulling them together with such force that they all fall unconscious.

The thief realizing that he was outmatched turns and tries to run, but Barex swings his other arm and wraps the chain around the thief's leg, pulling him to the ground and knocking him out cold. Realizing the thieves were out cold he wraps them in some extra rope he finds lying next to one of them. He then calls the police.

"Thank you Mister," says the boy, wiping a tear from his eyes.

"You're welcome, and the grocery store is right through that alley way to your right." Says Barex, smiling.

Then, he disappears.

End of Chapter One.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Flash

"THUMP!!" comes the sound of Barex landing on the rafters of the clock tower.

"Oh geez!! She is going to kill me!!" he pants as he walks through the entrance, ever since he became the Crystal Defender, he had had to find a place in the center of the city to be better suited to fight crime, hence, he chose the clock tower.

Thump!! "Ow!!!" cries Barex as a book slams into his head from the other side of the room, "what was that for??"

"You are late!!" calls the voice.

"Well I'm sorry!! I had to…"Barex is cut off.

"..'Saving someone' no doubt! That is always your excuse!!" snaps the voice.

"Come on!! I can't help it if I have to save people, Ky-Kie you of all people should know that" replies Barex

"Yeah, yeah!" Ky-Kie says, standing up and walking across the room to stand in front of Barex, "but that is why I love ya" kisses Barex.

"I know" replies Barex, now smiling. He then walks over to the couch and lays down.

"So what did you have to do this time?" asks Ky-Kie, walking over to Barex and sitting in his lap, turned around to face him.

"I had to take care of some bandits, from the Dark Diamond Gang"

"Bunch of oafs!! What were they doing?" asks Ky-Kie

"They were beating up a poor defenseless kid who was going to get groceries from the store and got lost"

"Damn them!! They think that they can do anything and get away with it" Ky-Kie exclaims.

"I know, but I taught them a lesson, and I think I destroyed their main headquarters so that helps a lot"

"Yay!!" Ky-Kie exclaims as she hugs Barex, "you are so cool!!"

"Thanks" Barex replies, giving Ky-Kie a kiss

Ky-Kie smiles and replies, "You are welcome" then she kisses Barex and they start to make out.

"WEEOOWEEEOOO!!!!" goes the siren as the cities alarm system goes off.

Barex and Ky-Kie both jump up and run to the command center downstairs.

"What is the problem?" questions Barex

"There is a massive blip on the radar, coming this way!" replies the assistant.

"What is it?!" Ky-Kie asks

"That we do not know" replies the assistant.

"Well then we are just going to have to go find out then" says Ky-Kie rather cheerfully. Barex shakes his head but agrees; they both suit up and leave to the outskirts of the city.

"What is that?!" cries Ky-Kie as she sees the scene before her, a massive black wave coming towards the city.

"I don't know, but I don't think they are friendly!" replies Barex, reaching into his cloak and pulling out the Crag Gauntlets, "We better stop them now, or the city will be doomed!!"

"Ok," replies Ky-Kie, pulling out her knives, "let's do this!"

"Charge!!!" calls Barex as he runs towards the mass, followed closely behind by Ky-Kie. Barex then swings his arm, disconnecting the hand with the forearm with a chain attached and grabs the first figure he sees, then he jerks his arm upwards then downwards, slamming the creature into the ground, the creature disappearing in a puff of darkness, "What the?! They disappear when they die?"

"Apparently so" calls Ky-Kie as she proceeds to slash one creature in the stomach and flips her other knife upside down and stabs another creature that had jumped up to attack her. "Crap these things are annoying" she spins and slashes killing five more creatures.

"Grrr!!!" growls Barex, spinning in circles with his chains outstretched, killing multiple enemies. "Die!!!" he yells as he grabs another creature and slams him into the ground. "That is it!!!" he calls, annoyed by the creature's persistence, "take this!" Barex then slams his foot into the ground, causing multiple sharp-pointed crystals to shoot out of the ground, impaling at least 25 enemies.

"Man that is cool! But then again that is why they call him 'The Crystal Defender'" she smiles, and shifts her own stance, and suddenly multiple thorn-ridden vines come out of the ground, ensnaring about 25 more enemies and then they squeeze, crushing the creatures, "and that is why they call me 'The Valkyrie of Thorns'"

Barex thinks to himself "I can never get over how cool that is, she is so amazing"

Ky-Kie and Barex fight like this till the sun starts to set, then, just as the sun sets, exhaustion sets in as well.

"Crap, I can fight like this for too long" calls Barex, pulling out a crystal sword from the ground.

Suddenly two extremely loud roars can be heard, and two giant creatures come out of the wall of the smaller creatures.

"S" curses Ky-Kie, proceeding to use her vines, but they appear to have no effect, she then pulls out a sword made of strong vines and thorns and stands next to Barex, who gets ready.

The creatures attack them and shatter their swords.

They both gasp as their last defenses are shattered, "that was our last defense!" Ky-Kie calls as the creatures attack them with their massive arms, about to slam their arms on them.

"No!!" Barex yells as Ky-Kie screams in terror, Barex then jumps in front of Ky-Kie and throws up his hand in a last ditch effort to at least protect the one he cared for most.

Suddenly as the creatures' arms came down there is a flash of light…….

To Be Continued


End file.
